


Need to be closer still

by Fetchke



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Malora - Freeform, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fetchke/pseuds/Fetchke
Summary: Aurora has been acting odd ever since they retired to their nest for the night. Actually, this has been going on for days, maybe even weeks at this point, but the Queen of the Moors didn’t want to ponder on what it meant. She just wanted some peace and quiet to assess the day’s events in her head, but her new co-Queen made it rather difficult with her constant shifting and moving about.
Relationships: Aurora & Maleficent (Disney), Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 447





	Need to be closer still

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is supposed to take place quite a while after the first movie where Aurora is at least past 20. The second movie doesn’t matter much here, but lol was it hilarious to watch btw.
> 
> Look, if this ship is not your cup of tea, that’s totally fine, just don’t come at me with the ‘mom’ thing. A creepy woman stalking you in the woods is NOT your mom! Aurora was raised by the three fairies and Diaval if anything. Such disrespect. That’s the hill I’m gonna die on, Disney, eat me.

Maleficent could feel the energy shifting in the air as Aurora grew more and more restless beside her. She has been acting odd ever since they retired to their nest for the night. Actually, this has been going on for days, maybe even weeks at this point, but the Queen of the Moors didn’t want to ponder on what it meant. She just wanted some peace and quiet to assess the day’s events in her head, but her new co-Queen made it rather difficult with her constant shifting and moving about.

‘Aurora, come here’ she commanded the young woman, who came to sit next to the fairy with a small smile on her face.

Maleficent shifted her wing so it enveloped the girl and put an arm around her to stroke her back. She hoped this technique would sate the little beast as it did the nights before. She could feel the girl’s need for closeness and intimacy, so they spent many nights in this strange routine lately, with Aurora nuzzled into her side while she stroked her arms or hair. The girl would occasionally make happy little sounds that Maleficent was definitely not fond of at all. They would stay in this position until the princess drifted off to sleep and she could be carried to bed. Unless they both fell asleep, in which case Maleficent would wake up with some sore muscles, but a strange contented feeling. Tonight Aurora seemed to have a different idea.

As the fairy was caressing the girl’s back, considering appropriate punishments for some frog creatures who thought it was a great idea to steal Aurora’s left shoe, she suddenly felt stray arm circle her waist. Well, that was a new development. She thought about saying something, probably should have, but all she did was raise an eyebrow, which only prompted Aurora to burrow her face into her shoulder so the other woman could no longer see and gauge her expression.

‘Aurora, what are you playing at?’ she asked the girl while trying to make light of the situation by tickling her side. As expected, the girl jumped away with a screech, pretending to look annoyed while she could barely hold back a smile.

‘I’m not tired yet, Mal, but I’m bored.’

‘Do you want to go for a walk?’

‘No! No… I’d rather stay here.’ the girl answered quickly, but then her face shifted into and expression of uncertainty. Maleficent waited patiently.

‘Can I help you preen?’

The fairy unintentionally drew away from the girl, but stopped when she saw a flash of hurt cross her face. She had to know why she shouldn’t ask, even though she herself might not understand it, she knew it was a very personal and intimate thing to ask of a winged fairy. There was a reason the woman wouldn’t let anyone, not even Aurora, touch her feathers.

Maleficent considered her for an almost unnerving amount of time. So long in fact that Aurora started thinking she might have gravely offended her, if it wasn’t for the fact that the Queen wasn’t known for hiding any negative emotions she might have towards someone. So, even though some of her more cowardly brain cells were advising her that a long walk away from this woman, this situation, would be to her benefit, she instead decided to take the silence as a tentative ‘yes’ and crawled towards to the unmoving fairy. She slowly extended her hand to stroke her left wing, half expecting Maleficent to slap her hand away, but she was still motionless, only assessing the girl with a confounded expression.

Scooting even closer, Aurora gently ran her fingers through some of the smaller black feathers on the inside of the fairy’s wings. She saw her guardian visibly shudder at her touch, which made her pause waiting for an objection that didn’t come. She might have imagined the darkness of Maleficent’s eyes before they slid closed and the woman, seemingly accepting her predicament, relaxed into her touch.

Aurora got to work and smoothed over the ruffled feathers, arranging them back into their correct formation. The task made her relax too, the urge to do… something momentarily dissipating under the focus of cleaning Mal’s wings. She felt overjoyed at being allowed to get so close to the often stoic woman, who was letting her do as she pleased, only humming every so often when Aurora presumed she did something the other woman liked.

Finished with one wing, the human moved on to the other one, combing through soft feathers once again. She plucked some leaf and twig fragments that got stuck in the majestic wing. She also removed some damaged feathers in the process. She worried this might have hurt, but the only response she got from Maleficent was a furrow of brows and some intermittent sighing. The whole process took a long time, throughout which they didn’t speak, but Aurora liked the companionable silence they shared.

As she moved closer and closer to the juncture where wings met shoulders, she found herself half-straddling the Queen’s lap, who finally opened her eyes to stare at her inquisitively. Aurora saw the darkness swirling in there. _Her eyes are so beautiful_ she thought, then, without thinking, she experimentally rolled her hips a little ways forward. The friction felt so delicious her eyes drifted shut. She expected Maleficent to shove her off, to end whatever was transpiring between them. She didn’t, so Aurora kept moving. She ground down a bit harder this time. Instead of the expected shove, she felt a thigh brush against her center. She gasped and stilled. Everything about this was so natural yet so completely alien, she didn’t know what to do with herself.

She heard wings encircling her before she felt arms coming up to rest on her back, stroking her in a familiar pattern. She started moving her hips, at first slowly dragging herself along the offered thigh. The hands came down to hold her waist and encouraged her to move faster. When she moaned, the hands pulled her even closer, the thigh lifted higher, and Aurora hid her face in the crook of Maleficent’s neck as she cried out again.

Maleficent was at a loss for words, but talking wasn’t what she wanted to do anyway, with the girl writhing in her lap so deliciously. She felt the wetness seep through the girl’s underwear and smear on her thigh with each repeating motion. She pulled the blonde to herself as her moves became more and more intent on finishing what she inadvertently started. She lifted her thigh to press against Aurora’s core and felt wetness run down her skin. The girl was making the most adorable sounds of tortured pleasure, so Maleficent began to move and flex her leg in tandem with the girl’s rhythm to help her along.

Aurora felt _so good_. She could hardly focus her movements anymore, her body intent on racing towards release. She was grabbing onto the other woman’s shoulders as if her life depended on it as she rutted against her. At that point she must have been muttering some kind of nonsense because somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Maleficent’s laughter close to her ears. Then hands shifted to the nape of her neck, creeping up to stroke the back of her head while lips found the side of her throat. So shocking were the wet lips against her skin and the promise of teeth that Aurora felt herself stumble over the edge with a cry.

Maleficent held her close and continued stroking her as she rode out the aftershocks. She felt safe surrounded by the fairy’s wings that covered the both of them as she blinked her eyes open.

‘Did you get it out of your system, beastie?’ came an unexpectedly calm and upbeat question.

Aurora could only sigh contentedly in response, rearranging herself in Maleficent’s lap and cuddling closer. They remained like that while Aurora fully came to, once again considering her newfound freedom in being allowed to touch the other woman. She trailed her hands up the fairy’s neck and continued up to her face where her thumbs brushed against harsh cheekbones. There was a strange power in being allowed to cradle the face of the most dangerous creature in the Moors and not fearing her – never fearing her – one bit.

There was such warmth in her eyes, it drew Aurora in closer. She shifted again so she could place a kiss on her friend’s _… lover’s?_ strong jawline. This time she could feel the woman moving closer to her and felt the fire reignite in her belly. She went on to pepper her face with small kisses, while her hips lightly began canting on their own accord once again.

‘Insatiable little beast’ she heard Mal playfully reprimand her. She started moving faster, but something was bothering her, she wanted… more, so much more and closer and –.

‘I- I want…’

‘What is it you want, love?’

Aurora couldn’t articulate words, she just took the fairy’s hand and unceremoniously shoved it under her skirt, between her thighs. She started rubbing herself against it, which prompted a chuckle from her partner, and soon the hand was joined by the other and started pulling on her underwear.

They shuffled around until she was rid of them, then she wasted no time sitting back down on Maleficent’s palm feeling her own need so intensely it was bordering on pain. The Queen’s eyes widened in surprise upon feeling the girl’s arousal coat her fingers. It made Aurora feel a little smug. The digits dragged along her core, languidly tracing her entrance, and the girl mewled.

‘Is this what you want?’ The fairy asked Aurora, who could only whimper in response. ‘You want to be filled, don’t you?’

‘Yes– yes, please!’

Maleficent entered her with one, then two experienced fingers, wasting no time in driving the girl insane with quick thrusts and curled fingers. All Aurora could do was desperately grab at Mal’s shoulders while the woman was doing the most wonderful things to her. Her second climax creeped up on her much faster than she anticipated and she couldn’t hold back from crying out loud this time. Mal’s movements barely slowed down throughout, only settling when she felt the girl struggling to get away from the overstimulation.

‘There’s a good girl’ she heard through her daze before she felt Maleficent’s lips against her neck. She wanted to reciprocate, really she wanted to kiss the woman properly more than anything, but she suddenly found herself on her back with the fairy’s imposing form towering over her, wings outstretched, darkness swirling in her eyes.

‘What–‘ she wanted to question, but was silenced by a peck upon her lips. Lips that left hers way too soon to her liking and started their journey down her body. Hands trailed down her sides while the Queen’s lips left a trail is kisses down her front from between her breast to her navel, where the woman stopped to lift her skirt and dive under. Aurora couldn’t help the indignant shriek that left her mouth when she felt a light bite against her inner thigh. Then she had to giggle at the sight of the most royal fairy in this not so dignified position on her knees with her head hidden underneath Aurora’s skirt, horns poking out. She received another bite as retaliation.

Then she felt a tongue swiping up her inner thigh moving closer and closer to her center. The princess was certain she was too spent for whatever this was, but at the same time did not have the heart to tell the other to stop her ministrations. Strangely enough the movements were too… meticulous, too controlled to evoke desire. Then it dawned on her. The fairy was simply licking her clean.

Aurora found herself entertaining thoughts about the woman’s horns, specifically ways she could grab onto them for purchase during certain… activities similar to what they’d just done. She sat up, wrapped her hand around one and experimentally tugged on it a little.

Maleficent rose at her subtle command, but then shrugged off her hand with a small shake of her head. Not one to be deterred, the princess caught her horn again and pulled harder this time. Immediately the woman shot up and climbed over Aurora so there were face to face. The girl could see her arousal glisten on her chin.

‘What is it you want now, you little beast?’ growled Maleficent at her, clearly displeased with having her task so rudely interrupted.

Instead of answering, Aurora reached up, wiping some of the wetness off the Queen’s face in the process, and pulled her in for a kiss. Finally. She could feel her own taste on Maleficent’s tongue once the woman opened her mouth, letting her in deeper. Aurora couldn’t help the happy moans she was making, overjoyed that she wasn’t pushed away and very much enjoying the woman’s tongue against her own.

Even after they finally parted because Aurora (regrettably) needed air, she was still clinging to the woman who was now laughing, trying to get up.

‘What are you, beastie, a sloth?’ she teased, while trying to wrestle herself out of the girl’s death grip, attempting to peel off the arms clasped behind her neck and the legs curled around her hips holding her in place. It took a bit of stumbling, but she managed to get herself off the floor, even with Aurora’s extra weight hanging on to her. She was stronger than an average human after all. She adjusted her grip on the girl, who was apparently adamant about never letting go of her, and headed to bed.

Once nestled in comfortably, she pulled the covers over herself and her newfound bedmate, which was followed by her wing. She was about to doze off when she heard the girl quietly whisper.

‘Mal, is… was this okay?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well… I just– I didn’t mess anything up between us, did I?

‘We’ve been nesting together for months now, beastie, I wondered if it was inevitable’ came the quiet response that put Aurora’s mind at ease. When she felt the woman shift towards her, she was more than happy to snuggle closer. She turned around so that Maleficent could put an arm around her. Their bodies fit together perfectly. It made Aurora smile. She absentmindedly started stroking the arm that was locking her in place, her mind finally relaxing, ready to let her sleep. She could have sworn she heard purring from behind.

‘I’m so happy I get to spend the rest of my life here in the Moors with you’ she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!  
> The quarantine makes us do strange things, am I right?  
> Why did I write about Malora? I’m not even in this fandom anymore!  
> This was my second time writing fanfiction (last time I was still a teenager!) and first time writing smut. I surely had loads of fun with this, although there were moments where I had to pause and look away from my laptop like ‘jesus, I can’t believe I’m doing something like this’.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, if you find some, feel free to let me know!


End file.
